


Yours, Mine, Ours

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dean Winchester, Christmas, Contest Entry, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), because he likes cookies, dean joins the dark side, destiel.fanfiction Instagram One-Shot Contest, pre-slash sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: First, Adam comes out to Dean.Then Sam does.Dean starts calling them "The Dark Side", ignoring how really the joke is going to be on him when he joins them.Damn Cas and his cookies.Fuck it, he's blaming Gabriel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Midam - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 251
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot/Art Contest - December 2019





	Yours, Mine, Ours

Two weeks ago (almost Christmas)

In retrospect, Dean thinks maybe this whole thing was his fault. He played dumb one too many times and it came back to bite him in the ass. 

"I'm gay", Adam repeats, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest. 

"But-but-" Dean sputters, his brain short circuiting- "We're Winchesters." He finally says, lamely. He knows it's lame. He's never been great at comebacks, not quick on his feet like Sam is but considering that one brother was going to be a lawyer and the other a doctor while he would have settled for something that used brawn, not brain, let's just say Dean knows he's as dumb as he usually feels. Probably another reason why he sees more of Cas's back than he wished. Anyway...

Adam just rolls his eyes at him. "So? And might I remind you that I'm a Milligan?" 

"I know, just thought the Winchester Brothers sounded cool." Dean mumbles, not at all happy with how that sentence came out much more angsty and moody than he intended. He's always known he's needy. Hell, Sam all but told him when he found out about Zeke- Gadreel. 

It just seems like all too often everyone leaves him to play alone. Sometimes the thoughts come unbidden, that were he to walk away, to run, to hide, he'd probably die wherever he hid because no one would come look for him. 

Cas is always off doing something, ignoring him- Dean can't even think of the last time he and Cas just hung out. Probably never, to be honest. He wonders how it would be to go fishing in real life, not just his dreams. Just him and Cas. He is still mad at Cas, pissed off, hurt, but that doesn't negate the fact that he loves his best friend and secretly thinks it would be nice to spend some one-on-one time with him. Just them two. 

Sam, well...let's just say that Dean isn't sure he'll ever be over the fact that Sam never looked for him and Cas when they ended up in purgatory. It's a memory that Dean keeps locked up even better than he did alternate world Michael. Were he to ever release that...he shudders. His dad used to call him a pansy. _As usual, he was right,_ Dean thinks a tad morosely. 

Dean's shaken out of his dark thoughts by his younger brother lightly punching him on the shoulder, "Alright, fine, don't pout. Michael's laughing at you. We can be the Winchester Brothers. Look out world, here we come. Hear us roar." 

Dean's mouth ticks up, only to come back down. 

"Dad didn't like, um..." He stops, not wanting to offend his brother by using the same words their old man used. He expects Adam to feel as shocked as he did when he first figured it out but Adam just shrugs. 

"Eh, no skin off my bones. He's dead anyway and even if he weren't, this is _my_ life. I'll love who I want to love and I love Michael. In true Winchester form, were something to happen to him, I'd watch the world burn if that's what it took to get him back." The sudden fierceness in both Adam's voice and eyes lets Dean know that he's not being facetious. He means it as much as Dean means it when the world has attempted to take Sam or Cas. 

"I get it." He croaks, thinking of the last time he lost Cas. 

"How about him?" He asks, after clearing his voice, "It feels a little Stockholm Syndrome-y to me."

His concern is met with another eye roll. 

"He didn't kidnap me nor kept me captive, Dean."

 _Fucking idiot._ Dean thinks of himself to himself. "Right. I knew that. Can I talk to him though? Please?" 

"Sure." 

His eyes burn brightly for a moment and Dean immediately sees that it's Michael. He plants his feet firmly on the ground, refusing to back up an inch no matter how much the proximity makes his skin crawl. This is his home, dammit. He refuses to be afraid in his own home. _Bunker._ Every time Dean thinks of it as home, he remembers Sam's quick dismissal way back when about this not being a home. He's heading down that path again when Michael breaks him out of it and Dean startles but manages to keep it hidden. 

"Hello, Dean."

Dean frowns. "Don't say that to me."

Michael arches his brow. "I cannot greet you?"

"No, that's not-that's...um, never mind. Sorry." Dean brushes a hand through his hair. It doesn't even make sense. Cas doesn't have the monopoly on telling him _hello,_ it's not like it's _Hello, Dean_ ™ and yet...

He clears his throat and forges ahead. 

"Are you sure you're not just using him for his body? Because you can borrow mine you know. Don't mess around with my brother."

Michael never gets the chance to respond because a strong empathic _NO_ comes from the entrance of Dean's man-cave. 

Dean's head whips around. It's Cas. He sucks in a breath as his eyes roam over him. He releases it when he sees that no limbs are missing and he's intact. 

"Why?" He volleys, "I'm his actual vessel. He probably fits better inside me." 

"I said no." 

There's an actual clap of thunder _inside_ of the bunker as Cas's wings materialize, big and dark behind him, huge dark shadows displayed. He looks magnificent. Dean doesn't know why but he instantly feels parched. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Cassie! Down, boy!" 

Gabriel's there then and Dean hears Sam thundering down the hallway, skidding around the corner and careening though the door only to stop short smack dab behind Cas. 

'What's going on?" He huffs out, throwing Gabriel a dirty look that Dean doesn't understand. 

"I don't know but Cas is apparently about to fight Michael."

"Why?!" Sam says, almost sounding whiny. Dean would tease but he understands it. Can't something, _anything,_ go right in their lives for once?

All heads turn to Michael who shrugs, not looking the least bit concerned. His insouciance and apathy towards Cas makes Dean angry. 

"You know," he begins, quietly, "you may think that we're not much. You may think that Cas is nothing compared to you but your actions only prove your ignorance because Cas is _everything._ Cas is the only angel that made it to reach me in hell. He was the only angel strong enough to withstand countless demons, hellfire, hellhounds and everything else that was thrown against him. He molotov'd you, made Lucifer his bitch on more than one occasion, trapped Raphael _and_ left him like that, has killed countless angels who dare stand against us. Do not underestimate him because, honestly, if he ever wanted you dead, you would be. And just so you know, should that ever happen, should something ever happens where you have to be put down...well, we are the Winchesters. We've yet to fight a battle we haven't won."

Michael straightens to his full height and whilst still shorter than Dean, Dean can feel the power within him. Everyone can.

In the next instant, Cas is by his side, angel blade out. Sam is on his other side.

And Dean realizes that life may have torn them apart once or twice...or a million times, but it always brings them back together and they stay together out of their own volition. Sam could have chosen Amelia but he didn't. He chose Dean. Cas could have chosen heaven, literally heaven, and time and time again he's chosen them. He's chosen _him._

Something heals inside of Dean in that moment and it's something that further melts when he sees that next to Sam stands Gabriel, his own archangel blade out. Dean instinctively knows that this one isn't made out of a can of diet orange slice. 

Michael turns his head to where Gabriel is standing. 

"You too? Would pick them over your own family?"

"I don't think my family has ever truly known the definition of the word family, Mikey. This _is_ my family. Cassie, Moose here, and Dean-o."

"How can you say that?" Michael asks. Dean relaxes minutely when he notices that Michael doesn't sound hostile. He sounds like he's really wondering. 

Gabriel must sense it too, because he deflates and his blade disappears. He runs a hand through his own hair, which is currently giving Sam's a run for his money. 

_How did Michael and Amara bring him back and didn't think about_ _giving him a damn haircut?_

Dean almost snickers at his joke but then Gabriel answers.

"Because I left, Michael. I left and no one, _no one_ ever came to look for me. These bozos, sorry Samshine, have sought me out more than my own so-called family ever has and sure it's just cos they need to use me for my awesome archangel powers but, hey, it's still nice to know they've looked for little ol' me."

Next to him Cas relaxes and Dean can feel the eye roll he's giving Gabriel. He'd laugh at how human his angel has turned but he's distracted by the absolutely smitten look Sam is giving Gabriel. 

"You too?!" He exclaims.

Sam, at least, has the decency to blush and fold into himself. Dean catches the small smile on Gabriel's face and quickly figures out that they haven't told each other yet. 

He rolls his own eyes and ok, yeah, he sees where Cas got it from. 

"We good?" He asks Michael, turning back to give him his full attention. 

He notices right away that it's Adam. And he's pissed. 

"Don't ever threaten my boyfriend again, Dean." The statement is hissed out and Dean actually takes a step back. 

"I wasn't." He replies quickly, trying to dispel the bitch fit he sees coming. He recognizes it from Sam and struggles not to laugh as he placates his younger brother. 

"Good", comes Adam's immediate response. "Apologize to him then."

Michael's back immediately and he gives Dean a small smile. 

"Younger brother's, huh?"

Dean barks out a laugh. 

"Yep."

"Look man-"

"No need, Dean. I understand. And thank you for reminding me about Castiel and the threat he poses. As Gabriel says, he is the little angel that could."

Dean turns his head slightly to look at Gabriel, his eyebrow lifted and Gabriel turns red. "I didn't say it out loud, Chuck dammit. Stupid older brothers." He mutters. 

"Indeed." Cas deadpans. 

Everyone laughs and Dean loves the way that Cas's eyes sparkle as he takes in his family laughing at his joke. 

"Castiel. Would you like to tell Dean why you don't want me inside him?" 

Dean hears Gabriel snort and Sam laugh and then try to cover it up with a cough. 

Dean glares at him. _Bitch._

Sam just shrugs back at him. _Jerk._

"No." Cas responds lowly, warningly. 

Dean looks at him questioningly but he looks away. He sighs. Apparently Cas hasn't forgiven him for his moment of anger yet. Dean closes his eyes as he hears everyone start to disperse, mostly so that he doesn't have to watch Cas walk away from him again. 

When he's finally alone he opens them and his heart leaps when he sees that Cas is still there, watching him carefully. Dean stares back, unable to look away from the vortex that are Cas's eyes. They suck him in every time but Dean doesn't care. There's no where else he'd rather be. 

All too soon, Cas turns and walks away without a word. Again. 

And Dean is left alone. Again. 

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Dean starts calling Sam and Adam "The Dark Side" because they're apparently both out and proud, although, ok, Sam has a point, Michael and Gabriel don't really have genders, hell, for all points and purposes Michael doesn't even have a _body._ Apparently that doesn't matter. Something about grace sex. He started out listening but stopped when he remembered this involved his two brothers. 

"Dad really wouldn't like this." He tells Sam, on the third day. Sam stiffens just slightly but then he relaxes. 

"Who cares though, Dean? He's not even here and I'm with Adam on this one. This is my life, our life. Don't we deserve to love and be loved?"

"Sure, Samantha." Dean smirks at his brother. 

"How about you, Dean-o. Got your eye on any angel that we need to know about?" 

"Dumb." Dean responds, flippantly, not even bothering to get upset at the pixie archangel his brother chose even though he drives Dean absolutely batty, "what angel would ever be interested in me? I've nothing to offer and I'm pretty sure at this point that includes a soul. I've dragged this old thing through hell, heaven, purgatory, alternate worlds, pop dimensions, no thanks to shorty here, and everything in between. It's probably nothing more than flayed strips at this point." 

Dean remembers how flayed souls look. For many years, he was the source. He breathes deeply and silently begs for anything better and more powerful than Chuck's dumbass to forgive him for all his trespasses. 

He swallows the lump in his throat and resumes flipping through the magazine, Guns & Ammo, the only thing he insists on coming to him under his real name. It would completely break him if he had to see anything other than Dean Winchester on the label of his favorite magazine. He keeps his eyes down so he won't see Sam's stupid puppy dog eyes, even though he can feel them. 

"Flayed? Your soul?" Gabriel asks, because of course he does. He never knows when to quit. 

"Mm" Dean responds, non-commitedly, regretting having responded at all. 

There's quiet for a moment and then he hears Gabriel tell Sam to "take a hike". Sam grunts but gets up, cuffing Dean on the neck as he walks by. 

His eyes prickle. He refuses to look up. 

"Dean. Do you ever remember that I'm the Messenger?" 

Dean stops flipping. Not really, to be honest. When it comes to angels, he tends to forget that Gabriel is even one because although he's definitely a dick, he's a dick of a different sort. He's more of a human type of dick verses the levels angels get up to. Still, he doesn't know if that will offend Gabriel so he nods. 

Gabriel snorts. "I can still hear thoughts, you know."

Dean does look up then. "What the hell are you asking me for then?"

Gabriel smirks. "Because humans are the most honest when they're thinking about how to respond. You needn't be worried, I'd much prefer to be compared to a human than an angel."

Dean just stares at him for a moment before looking back down. Gabriel's weird. 

Gabriel laughs again and Dean flips him the bird but smiles anyway. This is why he likes Gabriel...even if he won't admit it. There is no other angel, besides Cas, of course, that he could just flip off without fear of repercussion. They're both the coolest angels in the garrison. 

"Dawww, thank you, Dean-o. You're my favorite oldest Winchester."

Dean snorts. 

"What did you send Sammy away for?" 

"Oh yeah, I was wondering where he'd gotten up to. I better make this quick then. I miss my giant moose."

Dean looks at him, suddenly curious about what he's going to say. 

"Aside from being the Messenger, Chuck also made me the Archangel of Judgment. That's why I was the one sent out to do the hard stuff...basically every evil thing in the Old Testament." Gabriel sounds a little bitter towards the end. Michael still calls Chuck "Dad", or even "God", but not Gabriel. When he'd been told what happened, something deadly had crossed over his face and then it had gone blank. Everyone else had held their breath but Dean had understood. He was locking up the betrayal. Much like him, it was not something Gabriel would be re-visiting. Dean wondered if doing this made them stronger or weaker. Either way, since then, Gabriel had only referred to his Father as Chuck. 

"Don't tell Sammy, ok? But back then, I was the one who was in charge of sending people to either hell or heaven." 

Dean's eyes widen. They definitely did not know this. 

"Does Cas know?"

"I don't know, honestly."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because, Dean, there's something you don't know about souls. Outside of Hell, souls don't deteriorate the way you're thinking. You've gone through so much in your short life but what you've gone through hasn't flayed your soul. Your soul is intact and still so pure that it's actually hard for me or Michael to look at you dead on. Only Cassie does it and I think it's because he gets off on it."

Dean reddens and he scowls at Gabriel, who waves him off and continues.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, what I mean is that to him you'll always be the Righteous Man, the Savior of the Free World and he's not totally wrong. You and Sammy, you both have some bright ass souls. Sam is next brightest. Can you imagine that? Out of the over 7 billion souls that exist alive on planet earth, not to mention the trillion in the veil, the numberless amount in heaven and hell and you have the brightest soul? And Sam places in number second?"

Dean ponders about that for a minute. The magnitude of it hits him and he stares at Gabriel shell-shocked. 

"Seriously?"

"Deadly."

"Wait-what, why-why are you even telling me this?" 

Gabriel smirks at him. 

"Because Dean, knowing what you know now...I'll ask you again...is there any angel you've got your own eye on?"

* * *

Christmas Eve

Dean wakes up and instantly feels around his bed for Cas. He grumbles to himself as he rubs his face in the pillow. Cas knows he doesn't like waking up alone. Where the hell is his angel? 

Normally he has to drag his ass out of bed but today it's Christmas Eve and he has loads of gifts to give his friends and loved ones. He had asked Gabriel to snap him up enough decor for the bunker and together its inhabitants had made it look beautiful. He's pretty sure Michael used grace for his perfect looking garland after Dean had declared "no grace cheating" but he doesn't care because Sam had given him that dimpled smile of his and had called the bunker "home". Dean's chest had swelled with pride. Providing Sam a stable home had taken almost four decades and he knew his baby brother deserved far more than that but Dean had done the best he could and he was happy that for once Sam seemed happy. 

After completing his morning ablutions, he heads towards the kitchen, where he can hear the rest of his family and visiting friends, and "kids" as his brothers and friends tease him and Cas about. Jack's back. He was unceremoniously dumped in the bunker by Billie, aka, Death and a Dark Shadow that Dean wasn't thinking about too hard yet. Billie had proclaimed him "too Chuck damn chirpy" and had disappeared in the next instant. 

Jack had looked so bereft that Dean's heart had melted. 

"Come on, kid", he'd told him gruffly, tussling his hair as he went by, "lets get you some nougat." Cas had given him such heart eyes that Dean hadn't regretted it since. 

Between him and Claire, they had their hands full. It seemed the two had joined forces to be a complete nightmare to their "parents", although part of Dean put up with it because he secretly enjoyed watching how happy Claire seemed to be about the prospect of being a big sister. 

He smiles to himself and turns the corner into the kitchen, coming almost face to face with Cas who's standing there, trench coat and all with a plate of cookies in his hand and a perplex look on his face. 

"You ok, Cas?" Dean nods, taking a quick look around the kitchen to see who could have been mean to his angel. He narrows his eyes at Michael who narrows his eyes back at him and Dean ducks his head to hide his smile. It's Adam's overprotective ass.

He couldn't deny that he understood a bit more now. He was willing to harm whomever had hurt his angel without a second thought. A sentiment he knew Cas shared. He had known that Cas was protective, of course, what had surprised him was how possessive he was too. In the hottest way. 

"Don't ever offer yourself up to another, Dean." Cas had insisted, his deep voice running shivers through Dean as he'd all but threatened him about it. 

"That's your shoulder, _my_ hand, and _our_ profound bond. Do not forget."

"Of course, angel." Dean had smirked but that had quickly fallen away when Cas bit his ass cheek. 

"That's for being cheeky." 

Dean had groaned. He blamed Sam for the bad word-play. 

Cas brings him back to the present and Dean realizes he's been standing there with a goofy smile on his face. 

"...am ok, Dean. Here." He hands the plate of cookies to Dean who takes them hesitantly. 

"Um, what are these for, Cas?"

Cas clears his throat and when he speaks, it's obviously recited. 

"Welcome to the dark side, we have cookies here."

Dean knows exactly who to blame for that one. 

Freaking Gabriel. 


End file.
